


Mark Me Up

by padaleckifantrash



Series: Tumblr Fic Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9157018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash
Summary: Prompt: biting/hickeys//Lucifer loves marking Sam.





	

“What are _those_?” Dean teased, waggling his eyebrows like the annoying brother he was.

“Went out last night,” Sam grumbled, slapping a hand over the fresh bruises, cheeks heating.

“Was she at least hot?” his brother asked with a scoff, practically offended Sam wasn’t giving him the details.

The younger male just sighed.

"Yes, Dean, h–she was very hot,” Sam whispered. His heart stopped as he realized his mistake but Dean just rolled his eyes and went to get coffee.

“Yeah, don’t elaborate any further, Sam, too much detail there,” he mocked. Dean must’ve been too groggy to realize Sam’s slip up.

The girl was really hot.

Except she wasn’t a girl.

Not even human.

An archangel with piercing eyes and short blonde hair, a bruising grip, sharp teeth, and beautifully dirty words that wrapped Sam up until he choked on ecstasy. Lips suckled bruises all over Sam and he couldn’t help how much he loved it. If Dean had seen him naked, he would’ve thought the girl had ripped Sam up. Dark hickeys splattered across his chest like his ribs were broken, teeth shaped crescents scabbed in a circle around his nipples. Fingerprints dipped in luscious pain caressed his hips. Healing bites on the insides of his thighs.

Sam loved every minute and he couldn’t blame the other guy–-no one taught Lucifer to be gentle.


End file.
